


Sprains and Boredom

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [98]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon over at tumblr:  Hi! I was having some pretty awful luck yesterday and fell and ended up severely spraining my ankle. I’m supposed to stay off of it as much as possible. I’m having a hard time just sitting/being bored. I’m needing something to cheer me up, if you’re in the mood to write it! I’m requesting to a few writers (for different characters)and was really hoping you could do a Buckyxplussize reader about it! If not, no big. Thank you!





	Sprains and Boredom

Spraining your ankle was quite possibly the most frustrating thing you’d ever done. Not because it hurt, but because you weren’t allowed to put weight on it and resting it was just…just boring. Sitting around, rewatching the same daytime television, not even being able to easily go and get the food you wanted or to go the toilet. Showers were officially out of the question.

It was just so boring. You cursed yourself for falling so badly onto it, if you weren’t so clumsy you might have avoided this stupid situation. The only thing that was making your situation better was Bucky.

When he could he’d come sit with you, and rest your leg across his lap. He’d sit and talk with you or cuddle, his arms around your thick waist, or hands rubbing circles into your wide hips. He was so very caring and he was a bright spot in the boredom. Unfortunately he’d gone off with Steve for some stupid mission just a few hours ago and you had no idea when he’d be getting back. Making you a very bored, very frustrated person. 

You tried watching TV, you tried reading the magazine that Sam had left on the coffee table (some gossip magazine that had been speculating about who each Avenger was dating, all completely wrong), you even tried whistling or counting, practising times tables that you haven’t done since your childhood. 

Nothing relieved the boredom, nothing on TV or netflix held your attention, not even the ridiculous gossip entertained you. You just wanted Bucky back, but you had no idea when he’d be back and you had no idea if he’d even be okay to come see you right away. So instead you found yourself staring at the ceiling for what must have been hours…just staring, hands resting on your soft stomach, legs crossed, pillow underneath your head, almost frustrated to the point of tears. To the point that the pure joy at the sound of elevator doors opening and footsteps overcame you without even having seen if it was Bucky or not. 

But it was Bucky, trailing through the living area, hair falling out of the bun he kept putting it in, scruff beginning to grow on his jaw and uniform in place. Even exhausted he managed to look beautiful and make you smile, soft cheeks moving upwards withe force of your smile. 

“Bucky!”

“Someone missed me.” He smirks at you, putting his bag down and shrugging out of the jacket he always wore on missions, placing it over the back of a chair, under which he kicked his boots. 

“I’m so bored!” Seeing him was a relief, you missed him when he was gone of course, but more so recently. He made things less boring, fun, cuddling with Bucky was more fun than watching stupid telly would ever be.

You make grabby hands at him, watching his smirk grow in amusement. You were adorable, wrapped up in a blanket, your lounge clothes on. Soft cheeks looked at him with a pout that called his attention, you were always so sweet, so soft, so adorable. You’d increased in your desire to be around him since your sprain, bored and lonely and he couldn’t say he didn’t mind. 

He walked towards you, letting you wrap your arms around him before lifting you briefly to lie underneath you, you curled up on top of him. His arms wrapped around your soft torso, hands smoothing over body rolls and plump skin, cheek pressing against yours breathing in your scent, breathing in you. He loved coming back to you. To the pure content that he felt around you. He wasn’t sure he deserved you, but he was selfish enough not to care, selfish enough to want you anyway, and damn what guilt said. 

The boredom faded away for you replaced by the feel of him, the solid arms around you, the scrape of his scruff against your cheek, the smell of aftershave and sweat and Bucky. The content and being held so gently, so lovingly, at being with him, around him, surrounded by him. 


End file.
